Le Compositing Vidéo
by Chibi Mow
Summary: Le titre n'as aucun rapport avec le reste. Et oui, voici la suite de la théorie vidéo ou les problèmes de couple que vont rencontrer Kame, Jin et Junno. Parce que ça m'amuse d'avoir quelqu'un a torturé après une sale journée.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : On prend les même et on continue, ça fait toujours du bien d'avoir quelqu'un à martyriser quand tout nous soule. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Note 2 : Le lemon de la fin de ma fic la théorie vidéo est en cours de réalisation mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal du faite qu'ils sont trois -_-' !!

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre le retour chez les parents)

Ca faisait à présent quelques mois que Kamenashi, Akanashi et Taguchi sortaient ensemble et tout se passait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin pour l'instant. Parce que Jin continuait de surveiller Kame du coin de l'œil alors que ce dernier se collait un peu trop à Yamapi.

Oui, il parlait bien de l'un de ses meilleurs amis Yamashita Tomohisa. Ils avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour avec quelques amis histoire de se changer les idées. Les Kat-Tun avait donc appelé les NewS pour qu'ils les aident à passer le temps.

Mais voilà, Kazuya était beaucoup trop proche de Pi. Pas vraiment que ça énervait Jin, un peu quand même, mais si il n'avait pas était assis sur Junno, ce dernier serait sûrement déjà allé taper une crise à leur troisième.

Parce qu'avec le temps, ils avaient appris à ce connaître doucement et avaient découvert chez les autres des choses qu'ils ne soupçonnait pas ou à peine. Par exemple, l'immense esprit pervers de Kame qui pouvait, si il le voulait, trouver dans tout se que disait Jin un double sens ou alors le côté sadique de Jin qui pouvait se venger de façon épouvantable même si on avait seulement piqué une cuillère de sa glace ou encore, l'horrible et incontrôlable possessivité et jalousie de Junno qui risquait d'exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

C'est bien ce qui occupait l'esprit de Jin en ce moment. Kame pouvait flirter avec Yamashita si il le voulait, Jin savait parfaitement que son ami le repousserait. Et de toute façon Kame l'aimait trop pour le tromper.

Mais voilà, quand il parlait de jalousie incontrôlable, il parlait bien de celle qui ne sait pas se que je veux dire le mot raison. C'est donc toujours assis sur les genoux de son chéri qu'il l'entendit commencer à grogner alors que Junno resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille.

_ Junno ? Ça sert un rien de s'énerver tu sais.

Un nouveau grognement arriva à ses oreilles alors qu'il attrapait les mains de Junno pour essayer de les desserrer de ses hanches.

_ Tu connais Kazu ? Si il ne drague pas il se sent pas bien ! Et puis tu sais que Pi ne fera rien !

L'une des deux mains quitta le torse de Jin pour allez attraper l'un des verres poser sur la table. C'est avec un nouveau grognement que Junno emmena le verre à ses lèvres avant de le boire cul sec.

_ Ok ! Junno ? Calme-toi tu veux !

Un autre grognement lui répondit alors que Junnosuke recommençait son précédent mouvement. Commençant doucement mais sûrement à paniquer, Jin appela Kamenashi pour qu'il vienne les rejoindre.

Arrivant pour savoir ce qu'il se passait Kazuya demandé innocemment la raison de l'appel de Jin.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Ce qu'il se passe ??

Malheureusement ce fut Junno qui répondit avec toute la colère que sa jalousie avait emmagasiné jusque ici.

_ Il se passe que j'en ai marre de te voir tourner autour de tout se qui bouge alors qu'on est dans la même pièce que toi. Il se passe que je ne supporte plus ton indifférence et que je recommence à penser que je devrais garder Jin pour moi tout seul vu comme tu le traite.

_ Comme je le traite ? Attends ! Tu vas un peu loin là ! Je lui ai rien fais à Jin !

Sentant que finalement c'était pas une très bonne idée d'avoir appeler Kame, Jin hésita entre se faire tout petit ou intervenir.

_ Ah oui ? Parce que tu vas me faire croire que t'as rien fais avec l'autre pouffe qu'on a rencontrer le dernier soir de la tournée ??

_ Je t'ai déjà dis qu'il ne s'était rien passé ! Combien de fois il va falloir que je te le répète !

Il devait intervenir ou ça allait dégénérer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Jin se leva, s'interposant ainsi entre Kame et Junno avant de prendre la parole d'une voie calme.

_ Les gars ? Tout le bar nous regarde.

_ Et alors ? C'est cet idiot de Taguchi qui commence à chercher les embrouilles.

_ Mais t'as vu comment tu te comporte aussi !

_ Et toi alors ? Tu t'énerve pour rien du tout et tu me reproche des trucs que j'ai pas fais alors que t'es pas mieux que moi !

_ Quoi ?

Sentant doucement la colère s'insinuer en lui, Jin pensa très fort qu'il était tout les deux des idiots avant de laisser un sourire sadique apparaître sur son visage.

A suivre

Bon c'est vraiment parce que ça me passe les nerfs mais si vous voulez que je publie la suite faudra ma le dire parce que je peux très bien continuer à écrire que pour moi.

Chibi


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Le retour du Jin sadique…

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre les problèmes de connexion [encore])

Trop occuper à s'engueuler, Kamenashi et Taguchi ne virent pas le sourire sadique de Jin. Mais ils remarquèrent bien ce dernier s'éloigner d'eux alors ils le suivirent du regard.

Jin s'avançait tranquillement vers Yamashita, qui commandait à boire, tout en jetant un regard circulaire pour voir le reste de ses amis. Il vit Nakamaru allongé Tatsu sur une banquette alors que Tanaka était occupé à draguer Tegoshi sous l'œil attentif de Ryo et de Masuda pendant que Koyama entraînait Shige dans les toilettes. Arrivant enfin prêt de son ami, Jin jeta un regard en arrière vérifiant que ses deux amants avaient les yeux poser sur lui avant de leurs adresser un sourire sadique. Il tapa sur l'épaule de Yamapi qui se retourna avant de lui murmurer un truc au creux de l'oreille.

Esquissant un sourire Yamashita acquiesça l'idée que lui soumettait Jin qui rapprocha dangereusement ses lèvres des siennes.

Lorsque les lèvres de Jin rencontrèrent celle de Yamapi, Junno et Kame ouvrirent de grands yeux sous la surprise.

_ Kame ? Il n'est pas entrain de faire se que je voie qu'il est entrain de faire ?

_ Putain si ! Bouge-toi !

Arrivant à toute vitesse vers leurs amants, Junnosuke et Kamenashi l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras avant de l'éloigner de Yamapi et de se placer entre eux deux.

_ Qu'est ce que tu crois faire là ?

_ Hé ! Pourquoi vous m'engueuler moi ? C'est lui qui…

_ Arrête de rejeter la faute sur lui.

Jin était plutôt content de sa blague. Au moins, ils ne se disputaient plus mais ils étaient assez idiots pour croire qu'il avait vraiment embrassé Pi ! Ils étaient tous les deux acteurs quand même et un baiser cinéma n'était pas si dur à faire.

_ Kazu ? T'es jaloux ?

Le dit Kazu se retourna vers Jin qui venait de prendre la parole arborant toujours son sourire sadique. Sourire sadique qui arrivaient facilement à déstabiliser ceux à qui il était adressé.

_ Ben… Euh…Oui. Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi t'es jaloux quand j'embrasse Pi alors que Junno à pas le droit d'être jaloux quand tu le dragues ?

Sous la question Kame ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction alors que Junno commençait à sourire devant la manœuvre de Jin.

_ Junno ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves pas ?

_ Pourquoi je devrais m'énerver ?

_ J'ai embrassé Pi. J'ai fais pire que Kazu.

Ce fut au tour de Junno d'ouvrir la bouche sans réussir à sortir le moindre mot.

Remerciant Yamapi d'un signe de tête Jin se tourna à nouveau vers ses deux amants.

_ Vous êtes aussi idiots l'un que l'autre. J'me demande pourquoi je reste avec vous.

Voilà, l'appât était jeter maintenant ses deux idiots de petits copains allaient passer le reste de la soirée à ne s'occuper que de lui pour pas qu'il casse.

S'éloignant de ses amoureux, Jin retourna s'asseoir sans un regard en arrière à sa place.

_ On s'est encore fait avoir ?

_ J'en ai bien peur, oui.

_ Il va nous faire le coup souvent ?

_ De quoi ?

_ Du ''Je vous quitte si vous continuez'' ?

_ Sûrement.

Soupirant fortement, Junno et Kame allaient se diriger vers Jin avant qu'une idée lumineuse ne traverse l'esprit du leader.

_ A moins que…

A suivre

Mais c'est quoi cette idée ??

Une petite vengeance de Jin mais vraiment petite, juste pour vous faire plaisir. Et merci de me lire et de continuer à me lire.

Chibi


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : J'ai des devoirs que j'arrive pas à faire, qu'une seule semaine de vacances alors que je tombe tellement de fatigue que j'arrive plus à dormir, et la seule chose que je trouve à faire, c'est continuer ma fic à 2h du mat' alors que j'ai cour demain … Aucun commentaire -_-'

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre les insomnies)

Tournant un regard plus qu'intéressé vers Kame, Junno commença à sautiller sur place.

_ A moins que quoi ?

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Kazuya alors qu'il réfléchissait un peu plus à l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. C'était risqué mais une petite vengeance ne se refusait pas, si ? Voyant Junnosuke s'impatienter de plus en plus, il consentit à lui faire part de son idée.

_ A moins qu'on fasse comme si on n'avait pas peur de sa menace.

_ Comment ça ? J'comprends pas ?

Le sourire de Kamenashi s'agrandit un peu plus. Il s'approcha doucement de Junno avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou déposant un rapide bisou sur ses lèvres.

_ On ne s'occupe pas de lui.

_ On va pas le voir ?

_ Regarde ! Il commence déjà à se poser des questions.

Jetant rapide coup d'œil à Jin, Junno pu confirmer qu'il se demandait pourquoi ses deux amants ne l'avait pas encore rejoins.

_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors ?

_ On passe la soirée en tête à tête sans Jin.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Junno jeta un nouveau regard vers son amant abandonné pour le voir commander un truc à boire. Finalement, il se tourna vers Kame pour accepter ça proposition.

_ Bien. On va faire un tour ?

_ On laisse Jin tout seul ?

_ C'était le but au départ.

Le regard de Jin se posa sur Junno et Kazu qui sortaient du bar main dans la main. Il soupira avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

_ Ca aura au moins marché pendant 3 mois.

Remplissant à nouveau son verre avec le contenu de la bouteille qu'on venait de lui porter, Jin chercha du regard quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée. Mais tous étaient plus ou moins occupés. Tatsu avait disparu sous Maru et il n'avait pas l'intention de chercher se qu'ils faisaient, Koki avait réussi à éloigner Tegoshi des autres membres de NewS et avait à présent un bras autour de la taille du cadet alors que l'autre lui maintenait la nuque pendant qu'il l'embrassait, Kei embarquait un Shige plus que décoiffé vers la sortie du bar et Yamapi grimpait sur les genou de Ryo avec un sourire plus que carnassier.

_ C'est pas juste, personne ne s'occupe de moi !

Commençant à bouder dans son côté, Jin fut surpris d'entendre un rire dans son dos.

_ Tes amoureux t'ont laisser tomber ?

_ Massu ?… Euh … Oui. Il préfère rester tout les deux. Et toi tu n'as personne.

_ Si. Mais il est occupé en ce moment.

_ Il ? A croire que tout les johnny's sont gays.

_ Fallait s'y attendre, on est toujours qu'avec des garçons et on a pas le droit de dire qu'on sort avec une fille ou des fans risquerait de se suicider.

_ Ouais ! C'est pas une vie !

Laissant échapper un nouveau rire, Masuda sortie son portable qui sonnait avant d'ajouter.

_ Moi, j'aime bien. Mochi moch ?… T'as fini ?... J'suis au bar avec les NewS et les Kat-Tun vous voulez venir nous rejoindre ?... Ben NewS Kat-Tun et Arashi réunit ça pourrait être marrant…

Ne prêtant plus attention à la discussion de son nouvel ami, qui devait sortir avec un membre de Arashi, Jin décida que pour se venger d'avoir était laissé sur la touche il allait boire plus qu'il ne pouvait. Comme ça demain, il serait obligé de s'occuper de lui.

A suivre

Chapitre un peu court je sais, mais ça doit être la fatigue. Vivement les vacances….

Chibi


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Dans la première partie du chapitre on voit pas beaucoup les Kat-Tun mais je pense pas que se soit trop trop dérangeant, si ?

Note 2 : désolé pour le chapitre pas très intéressant mais ça va s'arranger.

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre la fin des vacances)

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Jin était complètement bourré devant un Massu qui se demandait se qu'il allait faire de son ami. Jetant un regard circulaire à la salle, il commença à chercher du regard quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider mais les tous les membres de NewS étaient occupé. Yamapi avait enfin réussi à faire comprendre à Ryo qu'il l'aimait, Shige et Kei n'étaient plus dans les parages, et jamais Koki ne laisserais son nouvel amoureux venir l'aider. Du côté des Kat-Tun, le tableau n'était pas plus sympathique. Comme il l'avait vu un peu plus tôt Tanaka était très occupé avec les lèvres de Tegoshi alors que Tatsuya n'avait toujours pas émergé de sous Nakamaru et les deux amoureux de Jin c'était fait la malle ce qui avait poussé Bakanashi à se bourrer la gueule. Bien, il était mal parti.

Mais alors que Massu pensait être seul au monde, une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Salut toi ! Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

_ Jun !

_ L'a pas l'air bien, lui !

Massu regarda derrière son amant pour remarquer qu'il avait vraiment embarqué le reste de son groupe.

_ Dis ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Je peux pas le laisser comme ça, tu m'aide à le raccompagner ?

_ Fout-le dans un taxi et on en parle plus !

_ Je peux pas. Je vais m'inquiéter !

_ T'es beaucoup trop gentil. Surtout avec un abrutit pareil.

_ Après l'avoir raccompagné on va chez toi si tu veux.

_ Ok ! Les gars, je raccompagne Jin chez lui. Amusez-vous bien.

Les autres membres d'Arashi tournèrent un regard médusé vers MastuJun avant de soupirer. Masuda arrivait vraiment à lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

C'est comme ça que quelques minutes plus tard, Jin fut balancé sans ménagement dans le hall de son appart' et qu'il y finit sa nuit. Enfin presque.

.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au cinéma, Kame remarqua que Junno n'était pas du tout concentré sur le film et que même sa main sur sa cuisse ne lui faisait aucun effet.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Rien.

Essayant de paraître naturel, Junno retourna son attention sur le film se demandant bien de quoi il parlait.

_ Junno ?

_ Hmm !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Mais rien voyons.

_ Chéri ? Ca fait une demi-heure que ma main te caresse de plus en plus haut et que tu ne réagis pas. Alors soit, je suis devenu repoussant, ce qui m'étonnerais un peu vu le regard de la groupie assise derrière, soit tu ne vas pas bien. Alors ?

Commençant de se tortiller les doigts dans tout les sens Junno tourna un regard désolé sur son amant.

_ Je m'inquiète pour Jin.

_ C'est vrai que le connaissant, il va sûrement faire une connerie.

_ On peut rentrer et vérifier alors ?

Se levant en plein milieu du film, Kame tendit la main à Junno avant de l'entraîner vers la sortie, direction chez Jin.

A suivre.

Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très intéressant mais normalement le suivant sera mieux. Mais faut bien faire le passage d'une situation à une autre.

Chibi


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : J'ai mal à l'oreille et je dois quand même faire mes devoirs… T_T. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que ça m'inspire.

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre les otites)

Arrivant quelques minutes plus tard chez Jin, Kame et Junno durent se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'avaient pas les clefs.

_ Faudra qu'on règle se problème un jour.

_ C'est pas si important. Il est jamais chez lui d'habitude.

Frappant une nouvelle fois à la porte, Kazuya commença à s'énerver du manque de réponse alors que Junno commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter.

_ Il… Il lui est arriver quelques chose, tu crois ?

_ Mais non ! Je vais l'appeler. Je parie que ce crétin c'est juste endormi.

Sortant son portable de sa poche avant de composer le numéro, Kame remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. C'est vrai que Jin avait un certain don pour s'attirer des problèmes mais il n'y avait pas de quoi paniquer !

_ Il répond ?

_ Tu n'entends pas un truc ?

Persuader d'entendre la sonnerie du portable de Jin de l'autre côté de la porte, Kazu poussa cette dernière. Il fut tout aussi surpris que Junno de la voir s'ouvrir. C'est en allumant la lumière qu'ils remarquèrent leur amant étendu sur le sol.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est que ce délire ? Jin !

Contre toute attente, Jin se réveilla sans réellement savoir ou il était.

_ Bah ! Vous êtes reviendu ?

_ Tu pue l'alcool.

_ Normal, j'ai bu.

L'immense sourire qu'il adressa à Kame fut sourire Junno. Kazuya était sur le point de s'énerver et Jin avait l'air de tout faire pour qu'il le fasse. De son coin, la scène était plus qu'attendrissante.

S'accroupissant à côté de son petit copain bourré, Kame commença à le secouer.

_ Tu sais où on est ?

_ Dans un bar ! Commande un autre truc.

La main de Kamenashi ne mit que quelques secondes avant de rencontrer son front. Il était vraiment atteints ce mec ! Comment il avait fait pour tomber amoureux de lui ?

C'est ce moment que choisit Jin pour faire une moue boudeuse.

_ Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé tout seul.

_ Parce que t'essaye de nous manipuler.

_ Kame ? J'suis pas sûre qu'il comprenne vraiment se que tu dis.

_ Je sais mais ça fait du bien de le dire.

Soudain un reniflement attira l'attention de Kame. Se décidant à se rapprocher de la scène, Junno remarqua que Jin venait de fondre en larme.

_ Tenshi ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Ils ont tous quelqu'un et moi j'suis tout seul. C'est pas juste !

_ Mais nan ! Tu nous as nous !

Junno s'était accroupie auprès de son amant avant de lui prendre la main cherchant à le rassurer. De son côté, Kame avait l'air choqué par les larmes de Jin. C'était pas tout les jours qu'il avait l'air aussi vulnérable. L'alcool déliait les langues d'après se que lui avait dit Koki mais à ce point, il ne s'y serrait jamais attendu.

_ Mais vous étiez pas là ! Vous êtes partis alors j'suis tout seul.

_ On est là maintenant, ne ?

_ J'ai cru qu'il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Que vous alliez pas revenir.

Les larmes de Jin redoublèrent sous l'œil halluciner de Kame. Il avait si peu confiance en lui qu'une simple petite dispute, et encore dispute, pouvait lui faire pensé au pire ?

_ On devrais aller le coucher. Ca ira mieux demain matin.

_ Tu crois ?

_ C'est juste l'alcool.

Redressant un Jin qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer à cause de ses larmes, Kazu commença à lui caresser le dos pour essayer de le calmer. Passant à son tour un des bras de Jin par-dessus son épaule, Junno aida Kame à relever leurs amants avant de le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. Le laissant tomber sur le lit, Kazuya soupira. Quelle idée de se bourrer la gueule au point d'en pleurer.

Pendant que Kamenashi se demandait comment on pouvait être aussi idiot, Junno déshabillait Jin. Une fois se dernier en caleçon, il décida d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau.

_ Nan, pars pas !

_ Je vais juste te chercher de l'eau.

_ Pars pas !

Voyant les larmes de l'alcoolo redoubler alors qu'il venait à peine de se calmer, Kame soupira.

_ J'pense qu'on est coincé dans cette chambre pour la nuit.

_ Sûrement.

_ Autant se coucher.

S'allongeant sur le bras gauche d'un Jin qui faisait l'étoile de mer dans son lit, Kame attendit que Junno s'installe à sa droite avant d'aller récupérer la couverture que Jin balançait toujours au bout du lit le matin pour la ramener sur eux.

Attrapant difficilement une des mains de chacun de ses amants, Jin soupira à travers ses larmes. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore comprendre malgré son esprit embrumé, c'est qu'ils étaient là et qu'il n'était pas prêt de les lâcher.

Doucement les pleurs de Jin se calmèrent alors que ses mains serraient celles de ses amoureux. Une fois qu'il fut endormit Junno osa poser une question à Kame.

_ Tu lui en veux ?

A suivre.

C'est moi ou ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents ??

J'espère que vous avez aimé et désolé pour le côté assez tristounet de ce chapitre !!

Chibi


	6. Chapter 6

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Je suis extrêmement fatiguer mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que je continue ma fic à 11h du soir ? Bonne question. Le jour ou je trouverais la réponse c'est que j'aurais retrouver comment on fait pour dormir.

Le compositing vidéo

(Pour les gueules de bois)

Tournant la tête vers le seul de ses amants réveillés, Kamenashi soupira.

_ C'est pas que je lui en veux mais, je comprends pas pourquoi il a eu besoin d'aller si loin.

_ Parce que c'est Jin.

Le sourire que lui renvoyait Junno sembla illuminé la pièce le faisant sourire à son tour. C'est vrai que si Jin n'exagérait pas toujours tout, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'intéresser à lui. Se tournant sur le côté, Kamenashi attrapa la main libre de Junno pour réussir à s'endormir.

Encore réveillé, Junnosuke admirait ses deux amants endormis. Ils avaient l'air tellement paisible voire même innocent qu'il en vint à se demander comment Jin pouvait être aussi sadique et Kame aussi pervers.

C'est ce moment que choisit Jin pour lâcher sa main avant de lui envoyer son bras en pleine tête. Même endormis il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer. Un nouveau sourire s'étira sur le visage de Junno avant qu'il n'attrape le bras qui le gênait afin de s'endormir sans risquer une nouvelle attaque.

.

Le jour traversait les rideaux que personne n'avait pensé à fermer. Encore pris dans les limbes du sommeil, Jin se retourna commençant déjà à sentir pointer un léger ronronnement dans sa tête. Le soleil trouvant toujours le moyen de l'éclairer, Jin se retourna une nouvelle fois avant de commencer à réfléchir. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se retourner comme ça sans entendre personne ronchonner ? Ses amants ne l'avaient pas rejoins la veille ? Ca y est, il avait mal à la tête. Grognant un peu, il décida de se lever pour aller chercher une aspirine avant que son mal de tête ne soit plus supportable.

Bizarrement, plus il se rapprochait du salon avec sa démarche peu assurée, plus il entendait un bruit sourd renforcer son mal de crâne. Il n'aurait pas dû se lever. Il aurait dû attraper son téléphone pour appeler Junno et lui pleurer dans les oreilles qu'il avait mal à la tête. Surtout ne pas appeler Kazu ou sa douleur risquait de se renforcer. Lui et son problème avec l'alcool.

Arrivant dans le salon, il remarqua d'abord la télé allumée. Pourquoi ? Il avait quand même pas eu envie de regarder la télé en rentrant ? D'ailleurs, comment il était rentré ? Maintenant, il avait vraiment un marteau piqueur dans le crâne.

S'avançant toujours en chancelant vers le canapé, il remarqua enfin, les deux têtes qui en dépassait. Alors qu'un deuxième marteau piqueur venait de tenir compagnie au premier dans sa boîte crânienne, Jin décida de se plaindre à Junno.

_ Junno ! J'ai mal à la tête.

_ Parce que c'est de sa faute peut-être !

_ Crie pas !

Se lançant tomber contre le dossier du canapé, Jin sentit la voie remplie de reproche de Kame lui faire vibrer le cerveau comme si un train passait dessus.

Il vit Junnosuke se lever, se diriger vers la cuisine avant d'en revenir un verre à la main. C'est alors que sa voie aussi douce qu'un murmure commença à calmer sa douleur.

_ T'avais plus d'aspirine alors j'suis allé t'en racheter une boîte. Tiens.

Lançant un regard tout larmoyant et amoureux à Junno qui venait de s'accroupir à côté de lui, Jin attrapa le verre avant de boire son contenu.

_ Et je répète que t'aurais pas dû !

_ Hmm ! Crie pas !

_ C'est toi qui crie là !

Toujours entrain de regarder la télé ou plutôt de faire semblant, Kazuya soupira alors que Jin gémissait de douleur. Et forcément, Junno avait pris le sois disant blesser dans ses bras pour se réconforter.

_ Pourquoi t'es si méchant avec lui ?

_ Parce que toi t'es trop gentil.

Baissant les yeux vers Jin, Junno remarqua que ce dernier était entrain de comater contre son épaule. Il avait bien envie de faire comprendre sa façon de penser à Kamenashi mais élever la voie ne ferait que réveiller Jin et renforcer son mal de crâne alors il ne dit rien. Mais Kame n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

_ Si tu le chouchoutait pas après chacune de ses conneries, il n'en ferait plus ! Ou beaucoup moins !

_ Je vais quand même pas lui crier dessus alors qu'il a mal à la tête.

_ Tu devrais, justement ! Comme ça il évitera de boire comme 6 la prochaine fois.

Commençant à sentir la dispute de ses deux amants venir, Jin posa ses mains sur ses oreilles en priant pour qu'ils n'élèvent pas plus la voie. Lui passait peut-être son temps à faire des conneries mais depuis que ces deux là avait une relation sérieuse, ils passaient leur temps à s'engueuler. C'était pas vivable.

_ Il aurait pas bu autant si on ne l'avait pas laissé seul.

_ Ah parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ?

_ J'ai jamais dis ça !

_ C'est bien ce que tu as sous-entendu !

Sentant que la conversation allait s'envenimer et qu'il n'avait pas assez de force pour trouvé une nouvelle idée pour les piéger, Jin décida d'abattre la seule carte qu'il avait.

_ Pitiéééé… Si vous voulez vraiment crier, pitié, faîtes-le dehors.

_ Parce qu'en plus tu nous jettes à la porte ?

_ Kame, je t'en supplie arrête de crier.

_ Ok ! Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, je pars ! Et n'espère pas me revoir !

Sur ces derniers mots, la porte d'entrée claqua arrachant un nouveau gémissement à Jin alors que Junno regardait le vide qu'avait laissé Kazuya avec un air halluciné.

_ C'est fini ?

A suivre

Mais que va-t-il se passer ? Je dois dire que même moi je sais pas trop…

Chibi


	7. Chapter 7

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Finalement Kame à l'air d'être apprécier malgré le début début de la théorie vidéo. Vous inquiétez pas, il va sûrement revenir… Or not.

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre le mal de tête)

Relevant les yeux vers son amant en essayant de ne pas trop secouer sa tête sous peine de douleur, Jin soupira avant que Junno ne recommence à parler.

_ Comment ça fini ?

_ Ben… Il a dit…

_ Junno. Dès fois t'es vraiment naïf.

Le regard surpris de Junnosuke se posa à présent sur lui.

_ Comment ça naïf ?

_ Il a dit ça sous le coup de la colère. Il va revenir. Ou il va recommencer comme avant.

L'horreur de sa dernière phrase le frappa d'un seul coup, renforçant son mal de tête. Kazu n'allait quand même pas recommencer à coucher à droite, à gauche au lieu de revenir les voir, ne ? Il jeta un regard interrogateur et effrayé à son amant encore présent qui lui renvoya le même regard.

_ Je… je vais l'appeler.

Se levant précipitamment, Junno ne fit pas attention à Jin qui s'écroula par terre une fois son soutien disparu. C'est totalement étalé par terre que Jin, tenta de se raisonner et par la même occasion de calmer son copain.

_ Pas maintenant. Tu vas te faire jeter. Si il n'est pas revenu demain, on l'appellera.

Faisant signe qu'il était d'accord avec l'idée, Junno retourna auprès de Jin.

_ On retourne se coucher ?

_ Toujours mal à la tête ?

_ Hmm.

_ Allons dormir alors.

Se relevant difficilement, Jin fut heureux que Junno soit derrière lui pour le soutenir parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression d'être sur un bateau. Il tanguait et ça lui donner envie de vomir.

Arrivant enfin dans sa chambre, Jin se laissa tomber sur son lit avant de se prendre le crâne. Il n'aurait pas dû faire un mouvement aussi brusque. Le rire de Junno s'éleva dans la pièce le faisant bouder.

_ Fait-moi un peu de place.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amants dormaient.

.

De son côté, Kamenashi c'était installé à la terrasse d'un café et attendait, le regard fixé sur son portable que ce dernier sonne. Mais rien. Alors en plus de le foutre dehors, Jin n'avait pas l'intention de l'appeler pour s'excuser.

_ Je leurs est dit que je voulez plus jamais les revoir et ils s'en foutent ?? Je vous jure.

Attrapant son portable, il composa un numéro qu'il connaissait très bien. La première sonnerie retentie, puis la seconde et enfin il décrocha.

_ Mochi moch…

_ Koki ? On peut se voir ?

_ Euh… Ouais… Pourquoi ?

_ J'arrive. T'es chez toi ?

_ Oui mais Kame…

Trop tard. Il raccrocha et partit du café le plus rapidement possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kamenashi arrivait devant la porte de l'appartement de Koki. Il sonna et attendit. Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un Tanaka torse nu qui lui ouvrait la porte.

_ Hmm ! J'adore quand tu viens m'ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue.

_ Entre. Tu veux un truc à boire ?

_ Nan merci. Je te dérange ?

_ J'aurais préféré pouvoir finir ma nuit mais puisque tu es là, je vais écouter ce que t'as à me raconter.

_ Qui t'as dit que j'avais envie de parler.

Se levant rapidement, Kazuya se dirigea d'un pas félin vers Koki avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

A suivre.

Je suis sadique là, ne ? Le prochain chapitre ne devrais pas trop tarder parce que je vais le commencer dans la fouler mais n'espéré pas trop. J'ai beaucoup de devoirs en ce moment. Enfin juste de la scéno mais ça prend énormément de temps pour des notes minables. (C'était le petit coup de gueule de la soirée !!)

Chibi.


	8. Chapter 8

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Je sais que je vous ai laissé dans une drôle de situation au dernier chapitre mais tout ça va se dénouer très vite. Pas d'inquiétude.

Le compositing vidéo

(Pour que Miyavi passe à Lyon !!)

Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, Koki attrapa les hanches de Kamenashi pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher plus. Kame fit une moue boudeuse, demandant des explications à son ancien amant.

_ T'es parti avant la fin de la soirée hier.

_ Me parle pas de cette soirée.

Se relevant, Kazuya commença à faire les 100 pas dans le salon.

_ Alors tu t'es disputé avec Jin et Junno. C'est pour ça que tu viens me faire des avances.

_ Et pourquoi tu les refuses ?

_ Parce que Ryo et Masuda mon enfin confier Tegoshi après plusieurs semaines de travail et que j'ai pas l'intention de m'attirer la colère de Ryo et du leader des NewS.

_ C'est vrai que Yamapi est flippant quand il est en colère.

_ Voilà.

_ Alors pas de sexe ?

Soupirant fortement, Tanaka lui fit signe que non. Sous la réponse négative, Kamenashi se laissa tomber lamentablement dans le canapé.

_ Alors raconte-moi se qui t'amène.

.

Ouvrant doucement les yeux, Junnosuke regarda l'heure qu'affichez le réveil. Midi. Il soupira, essaya de se lever sans réveiller Jin avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Arrivé à destination, il chercha de quoi faire un repas avant d'attraper son téléphone portable. Aucun appel en absence. Vérifiant rapidement que Jin dormait toujours, Junno hésita à appeler Kame. Il avait souvent la désagréable impression de s'être incrusté dans la relation qu'aurait pu avoir Akame à cause de son attachement soudain à Jin. Il se demandait si il ressentait vraiment de l'amour envers ses deux amants.

Ses questions toujours en tête, il commença à préparer à manger la tête ailleurs.

.

Quelques pièces plus loin et quelques minutes plus tard, Jin ouvrit les yeux. Remarquant que Junno n'était plus à ses côtés, il se leva et commença à le chercher. C'est alors qu'un bruit l'attira vers la cuisine.

_ Itaiiiii !

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ J't'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_ Je me suis coupé. C'est idiot.

_ Fait voir.

S'approchant de Junno pour pouvoir voir sa blessure, Jin remarqua qu'il s'était quand même bien coupé et que la blessure saignait abondement.

_ Galère. T'étais obligé de te blessé chez moi ? J'ai pas de quoi te soigner.

Se dirigeant rapidement vers sa salle de bain, Jin trouva quand même du désinfectant et de quoi faire un pansement. Il se dépêcha de retourner auprès de Junno pour commencer à le soigner.

_ A quoi tu pensais pour te couper comme ça ?

N'étendant aucune réponse, Jin releva la tête vers son amant pour le voir se mordre la lèvre de doutes.

_ Raconte-moi tout.

_ Je me disais que je devrais peut-être te laisser tout seul avec Kame.

_ Comment ça ?

La peur commençait doucement à s'insinuer en Jin. Junno n'avait quand même pas l'intention de se séparer d'eux, de lui. Il termina rapidement le pansement avant de chercher des yeux le regard de Junno qui le fuyait.

_ Explique-moi !

_ Vous seriez mieux tout les deux sans moi. Je passe mon temps à te faire du mal en me disputant avec Kame pour des trucs débiles et …

_ Si c'était pas sur toi qu'il criait se serait sur moi et je ne le supporterait pas.

_ Je l'ai appelé pour lui dire de revenir pendant que tu dormais. Une fois qu'il sera là je vous laisserais tranquille.

_ Quoi ?

Se relevant rapidement, Junno retourna se concentré sur la cuisine essayant de ne plus regard Jin dans les yeux.

A suivre

Après Kame c'est Junno qui décide de partir. Il a vraiment pas de chance le Jin.

Chibi


	9. Chapter 9

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : J'ai eu un peu de mal avec ce chapitre. J'avais bien des idées mais pendant des cours pendant lesquels je peux pas écrire du coup je les oubliaient !!!

Le compositing vidéo

( Pour la fin des cours !)

Il ne faisait plus un seul mouvement depuis bientôt dix minutes. Son regard était posé sur le dos de Junno qui continuait à cuisiner comme si de rien n'était. Mais bon sang, Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de travers pour que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde cherche à le quitter comme ça ? Ce n'était quand même pas une petite cuite qui les avaient choqué à ce point quand même ? Et puis il aurait pu faire bien pire même si il ne se rappelait pas vraiment se qu'il avait fait.

Soudain, la sonnette retentie. Junno se dirigea vers la porte alors que le regard de Jin continuait à le suivre. Devant la porte Kame attendait que Jin l'invite à entrer mais ce dernier était trop occupé à réfléchir pour penser à quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant. C'est donc Junno qui prit la parole.

_ T'arrive au bon moment. Je viens de finir de faire à manger. T'as pas encore mangé ?

_ Nan. Qu'est ce qu'y lui arrive à Jin.

_ Il doit être fatigué. Bon moi, faut que j'y aille. Salut.

Voyant Junnosuke s'approcher un peu trop de sa porte d'entrée à son goût, l'esprit de Jin décida de se remettre à fonctionner avant qu'il ne s'entende crier.

_ Empêche-le de sortir.

Sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Kame attrapa le bras de Junnosuke l'empêchant de s'éloigner alors que Jin s'approchait rapidement. Pris au piège Junno essaya de retirer son bras de la prise de Kamenashi, quelque peu mal à l'aise avant que Jin ne ferme la porte à clef.

_ On peut m'expliquer ?

_ Il veut nous quitter.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Il veut plus de nous.

Le regard de Kame se posa sur Junno cherchant à comprendre alors que Jin s'écroulait contre la porte en soupirant.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_ …

_ Junno ?

_ Pour rien.

_ Tu veux nous quitter sans raison ?

_ Nan mais…

_ Mais quoi ?

_ Tu comprendrais pas, ça sert à rien que je t'explique.

_ Comment ça je comprendrais pas ? Tu me prends pour un con ?

Et voilà qu'ils recommençaient à se disputer. Un léger sourire apparu sur le visage de Jin alors qu'il regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin. Kame qui partait au quart de tour quand ça concernait lui ou Taguchi et Junno qui répondait à la provocation comme un imbécile. Et lui alors ? A quoi il servait dans tout ça ?

A les calmer. Son sourire s'agrandit alors que Kame et Junno continuait de se disputer. Se dirigeant doucement vers sa chambre, Jin commençant à fouiller dans ses placards avant d'en sortir se qu'il cherchait. C'est avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres qu'il s'approcha de ses deux amants avant d'utiliser l'objet que Kamenashi avait oublié une fois.

C'est en entendant un léger clique que Junno se rendit compte que Jin arborait un sourire plus qu'effrayant. Il lança un regard à Kame pour le voir concentrer sur son poignet.

_ Qu'est ce que ?

_ C'est Kazu qui les avait oubliées une fois ? Tu t'en rappelles ?

_ Dis-moi que tu sais ou son les clefs !

_ Quelque part dans le bordel. Je sais plus vraiment mais par là.

Kazuya lança un regard plus que paniqué à Junnosuke alors que ce dernier n'arrivait plus à détourner le regard des menottes qui enserrait son poignet.

A suivre

Je sais que c'est cour mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de devoirs en ce moment et c'est la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de l'année. Mais quand tout ça sera passé j'aurais plus de temps pour allonger mes chapitres.

Chibi


	10. Chapter 10

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Ce chapitre est un chouya plus long que le précédent mais je suis pas sûre que vous allez apprécier pour autant.

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre le trop plein de devoirs)

Revenant doucement de sa surprise, Kamenashi commença à élever la voie sur Jin.

_ Mais t'es complètement dérangé ! Trouve-moi les clef et plus vite que ça !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pou…Pourquoi ? Il se fout de moi là ?

Relevant enfin les yeux, Junno lança un regard effrayé à Jin.

_ Dis-moi que tu sais où elles sont.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dis, nan ? Elles sont quelque part par là.

Commençant à se diriger vers la chambre de Jin, Junnosuke fut stoppé dans son élan par Kazuya qui refusait de bouger.

_ C'est lui qui fait les conneries, c'est à lui de les réparer.

_ Si t'attends qu'il aille les chercher lui-même, on est encore là dans 10ans.

Voyant Jin aller s'écrouler lamentablement sur son lit, Kame soupira avant de se diriger lui aussi vers la chambre partant à la recherche des clefs perdues.

Le temps passait lentement alors que ses deux amants retournaient encore et encore le bordel qu'il y avait dans sa chambre et dans son armoire. Allongé sur son lit, il faisait semblant de dormir laissant libre court à ses pensées dont aucune ne portait sur cette clefs disparue puisqu'elle était dans sa poche. Il se demandait juste pourquoi Kazu et Junno avaient tant de mal à s'entendre et passaient leurs temps à se disputer pour des bêtises. Il cherchait aussi à savoir pourquoi tout les deux essayaient de le quitter tour à tour.

Ca faisait à présent presque une heure qu'il cherchait cette saloperie de clef sans réussir à mettre la main dessus. Plus que fatigué et quelque peu énervé, Kame explosa.

_ Mais putain, c'est pas possible d'être aussi bordélique !

_ Si ça te gène tellement d'être attaché à Junno peut-être que tu devrais le plaquer.

_ Je te rappelle que moi, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire avant que tu nous attache.

Un énorme soupire franchis les lèvres de Jin. C'était voué à l'échec. Il ne serait jamais capable de faire en sorte que ses deux amants s'entendent. Un couple à trois c'était impossible finalement.

_ Peut-être que Kazu ne t'aime pas mais, t'as pensé à moi ?

_ Tu auras toujours Kame pour s'occuper de toi ! T'as pas forcément besoin de moi.

_ Alors tu me le refiles sans me demander mon avis ?

Jin se redressa d'un seul coup sur son lit attirant l'attention des deux autres sur lui.

_ Je suis pas un objet !

_ Mais tu fais plus de conneries qu'un abruti.

La réplique le laissa sans voie. Tirant sur son poignet, Junno attira le regard de Kame sur lui avant de le fusiller du regard.

_ Si tu l'aimes autant pourquoi tu reste pas ?

_ Parce qu'on arrête pas de se disputer et que ça le blesse.

_ Parce que ça ne me blesse pas que tu me jettes comme ça ?

_ C'est que tu préfères Kame.

_ Et moi, je préfère ma liberté.

_ Quitte-nous alors !

_ J'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas le sexe avec vous.

Encore une fois, tout tournait autour du sexe pour Kazuya. Un couple à trois pour lui c'était vraiment le pied. Il pouvait coucher avec deux personnes différentes sans en tromper une.

Et pour Junnosuke c'était encore une question de confiance. A force de toujours l'embêter, il avait l'impression que personne ne l'aimait vraiment.

Un nouveau soupire traversa les lèvres de Jin. Il fallait faire quelque chose rapidement ou ils allaient vraiment finir pas ne plus pouvoir se supporter.

_ Kazu, tu n'es qu'un pervers et Junno, tu n'es qu'un abruti.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Quand est-ce que je t'ai dis que je préférais Kame ?

_ Tout au début. Quand tu sortais avec moi que pour te venger de lui.

_ Mais ça a changer depuis.

Devant un Junno qui baissait les yeux peu enclins à le croire, Jin poussa un grognement énerver.

_ Kazu ! Dis quelque chose !

_ Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise. D'accord on se sépare et on va refaire nos petits chemins chacun de notre côté ?

Cette fois Jin hurla de frustration. Il se leva d'un coup avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour sortir une glace au cassis de son frigo avant de s'affaler devant la télé.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_ Je fais passer la colère de la rupture comme je peux.

A suivre

Je sais que je vais me faire engueuler à faire un chapitre pareil.

La suite ne devrait pas trop trop tarder.

Chibi


	11. Chapter 11

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : J'ai plein plein plein de devoir. Pourtant je trouve encore le temps de regarder les fansub des émissions de Johnny's que je trouve !! C'est vraiment pas sérieux tout ça !!!

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre le surplus de devoirs)

Soupirant fortement, Kamenashi se laissa tomber en arrière. Alors tout allais se finir comme ça ? Bon d'accord il n'avait pas vraiment aidé Jin dans sa tentative de réconciliation mais il n'avait qu'à pas l'attacher à Junno. Pas que ça le dérange vraiment, il aimait beaucoup Junno même si il ne le montrait pas vraiment mais il en avait un peu assez de se faire manipuler par l'esprit sadique de Jin.

_ Et tu compte nous libérer un jour ?

_ Nan ! Démerdez-vous ! C'est plus mon problème !

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Junnosuke esquisser un sourire. A tout les coup Jin arborait sa moue de gamin qui n'avait pas réussi à avoir se qu'il voulait qui faisait toujours craqué Junno. Il soupira tout en pensant que Jin avait toujours était plus que sexy quand il avait cet air de gamin pourri gâté qui faisait un caprice. Quelque chose tira alors sur son poignet avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était Junnosuke qui se penchait en avant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ On … On a pas cherché… sous le lit.

_ Junno ? Tu sais que quand on la trouvera tout sera vraiment fini.

_ C'est moi qui es voulu ça au départ alors c'est pas un problème.

Un bruit sourd attira leur attention vers le salon. Jin venait de lancer son pot de glace pas réellement vide contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de lui sous la colère.

_ Vous me faite vraiment chier ! C'est si simple que ça de passer à autre chose pour vous ?

_ Plus que pour toi apparemment.

_ Venant de toi Kazu ça me surprend même pas mais de Junno ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais un peu plus que ça ! Mais je me suis encore fais avoir, c'est ça ? Tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble ça ne comptait pas pour vous ?

_ Si quand même.

_ Et alors ? C'est tout ? Je dis c'est fini et c'est vraiment fini ? Personne n'essaye de me faire changer d'avis ?

_ Tu vois bien que non.

_ Bordel Kazu arrête d'être aussi calme ! C'en est encore plus énervant ! Et toi Junno, réagit un peu ! C'est pas toi qui avait proposé qu'on fasse un couple à trois pour pouvoir me garder prêt de toi ?

_ Si mais ça n'a pas vraiment marché.

_ Alors il y a quelque mois vous auriez était capable de vous battre pour m'avoir et maintenant vous me laissez partir sans réagir ! Mais qu'est ce qu'y a changer depuis ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fais de travers ?

Et on en revenait toujours aux mêmes questions. Kazuya avait eu beaucoup d'aventures et du coup beaucoup de rupture. Mais quelque soit le sexe de la personne avec qui il rompait c'était toujours des questions comme celle que venait de poser Jin qui étaient posées. D'habitude il répondait assez facilement ''C'est pas toi, c'est moi ! C'est moi qui ne suis pas assez bien pour toi'' avec toute l'hypocrisie dont il était capable mais là qu'est ce qu'il devait dire ?

_ Pourquoi vous répondez pas ?

Tout l'esprit de Junno avait envie de lui crier ''Je t'aime'' avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour le consoler mais aucun son ne voulait passer ses lèvres. Il avait eu souvent l'impression d'être entre Kame et Jin, alors il avait décidé de les laisser rien que tout les deux et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Bien qu'en cet instant, il mourait d'envie de taper sur Kame pour le faire réagir.

_ Tu as tout fait de travers mais ça n'a pas changé depuis qu'on se connaît.

D'après Kazuya c'était la réponse qui convenait le mieux mais quand il vit Jin tomber à genou devant eux, il compris que ce n'était sûrement pas celle qui convenait le mieux à son ancien copain.

_ Mais alors pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'y va pas ?

A suivre

La suite ne devrait pas tarder mais il est possible qu'elle mette du temps quand même si mes profs décident de me rajouter encore des devoirs.

Chibi


	12. Chapter 12

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Comment le prof de 3D à repoussé la date du rendu, j'ai un peu de temps pour vous écrire une suite. J'espère que vous avez pas trop attendu non plus.

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre les natures mortes)

Lançant un regard à Jin qui désespérait devant lui, Junno sentit son cœur se serrer alors que Kamenashi soupirait fortement à côté de lui.

_ Tu vas pas encore nous faire un caprice !

Relevant les yeux vers Kazu, Jin se demanda si il n'avait pas un peu perdu la tête.

_ Ca pas compliqué à comprendre pourtant !

_ Ben explique-moi alors ?

Kame soupira une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi c'était à lui de tout expliquer.

_ On ne se parle pas.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Junno et moi, on passe notre temps à se gueuler dessus. Junno est toujours entrain de te surprotéger sans réfléchir et dès que t'ouvre la bouche je pense qu'à t'embrasser pour que tu arrête de raconter des conneries. Ca peut simplement pas marcher comme ça !

_ Ben alors, parlons !

_ C'est fini Jin ! Fait-toi une raison et retourne à ta glace !

S'essuyant les yeux d'un geste rageur, Jin se releva avant d'aller s'allonger sur son lit. De tout façon, ils étaient ses prisonniers. Tant que la clef était dans sa poche, il ne se ferait pas de raison. Alors qu'il pensait à différents autres moyens de les séquestrer chez lui, un sourire sadique s'étendit sur son visage.

_ De tout façon, vous pouvez pas partir tant que vous avez pas retrouvé la clef. Alors autant parler.

_ Mais ce que tu peux être têtu des fois !

Se redressant sur le lit, Jin fit un sourire plus qu'aguicheur à Kazuya.

_ Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime, nan ? Parce que je suis chiant et que je ne cède pas à tes envies aussi souvent que tu le voudrais ?

Descendant du lit, Jin s'approcha un peu plus de Kame laissant un peu Junno sur la touche. Mais il allait s'occuper de lui, après. Un à la fois et Kazu était le plus simple à faire céder. Il s'installa doucement à califourchon sur Kamenashi qui entoura immédiatement son dos de son bras libre.

_ Et si je te disais que je céderais à toutes tes envies si tu acceptais de discuter avec nous, qu'est ce que tu dirais ?

_ Que tu es bien trop proche de moi pour que je puisse réfléchir.

Sans attendre plus, Kazuya attrapa la nuque de Jin avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser. Avec un Jin aussi sexy installé sur lui, lui promettant de réaliser tout ses fantasmes, il s'excitait plus que facilement. D'ailleurs il était tellement perdu dans le baiser que Jin voulait bien lui accorder qu'il en oublia les menottes et utilisa sa main pour rapprocher le basin de Jin du sien.

Quelque peu gêné, Junnosuke tira un peu sur son poignet menotté cherchant à rappeler à Kamenashi qu'il était encore là. Et il devait bien avouer que Jin lui faisait un effet monstre à être aussi provoquant.

A bout de souffle, Jin mis fin au baiser avant de tourner la tête sur le côté échappant ainsi au nouvel assaut de Kazuya qui commença à s'attaquer à son cou.

_ Alors ? Tu acceptes de discuter ?

_ Tant que je peux te toucher, j'écouterais tout se que tu as à me dire.

_ Bien.

Et de un. Maintenant, il fallait s'occuper de Junno. Plus difficile à faire. Quoique. Jin voyait une petite lueur de jalousie pointer dans le regard de Junnosuke.

_ Jaloux ? Tu veux aussi pouvoir en profiter ?

Junno déglutit difficilement alors que Jin faisait un mouvement de bassin plus que subjectif contre Kame qui ne pu empêcher un gémissement de lui échapper.

Incapable de détacher son regard de yeux de Jin, Junno acquiesça de la tête.

_ On discute alors ?

_ Hai.

Pendant que Junno s'approchait de lui pour l'embrasser, Jin soupira. Voilà. Il venait de se vendre pour essayer de sauver son couple alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr d'y arriver.

A suivre.

Merci pour toutes vos review ça me fait toujours super plaisir. J'espère que je serais pas trop longue à écrire la suite.

Chibi


	13. Chapter 13

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Désolé pour les perverses, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre. Mais y en aura un bientôt puisque de toute façon le Kame de mon histoire ne pense qu'à ça !

Le compositing vidéo

(Pour que les nuits soient plus longues)

Alors que Junno l'embrassait, Jin commençait à chercher de quoi il pouvait bien parler. Une fois que Junnosuke mis fin au baiser, il se releva sous les grognements de Kamenashi.

_ On discute maintenant !

_ Mais de quoi ?

_ J'en sais rien !

_ Donc y a rien à dire. Reviens ici !

Soupirant devant l'esprit borné de Kame, Jin s'énerva quand même un peu qu'ils ne tiennent pas vraiment leurs paroles.

_ Vous vous rendez compte que je viens de vendre mon corps pour essayer d'arranger ça ? Vous pourriez faire un effort aussi !

_ Si tu reviens prêt de moi, je te promets que je pourrais faire un très gros effort.

Un sourire crispé apparu sur le visage de Jin. Il y avait encore un sous entendu vaseux qu'il n'avait pas compris ?

_ Je crois que je suis jaloux de Kame.

Ayant conscience de l'énorme effort qu'avait déjà fourni Jin, Junno avait décidé que c'était à lui de l'aider puisque de tout façon Kamenashi était bloqué sur une idée fixe à présent.

_ C'est pas nouveau ça !

_ Kazu ! Tait toi ! Il parle lui au moins.

Voyant le regard de ses deux amants rivé sur lui, Junno commença doucement à paniquer se rendant compte qu'il devait en dire plus.

_ Quand… Quand vous êtes tout les deux, on a l'impression que … Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble. Ca me donne l'impression d'être là pour tenir les chandelles.

_ Mais je t'ai déjà dis que je t'aime moi !

Devant l'air enfantin que Jin avait pris, Junno ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver magnifique. Parce qu'il voulait faire diminuer l'inquiétude de son amant, Junno continua.

_ C'est pas toi Tenshi. C'est Kame. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut de moi que quand toi tu ne veux pas.

Le regard de Jin se posa sur Kazuya qui leva les yeux au ciel.

_ J'y peux rien si j'ai des besoins. Et Junno, tu ne m'as jamais dis non alors ne vient pas te plaindre maintenant.

_ Je me plains pas. Je décide de vous quitter c'est pas pareil. Et si Jin n'était pas aussi attirant, je me serrais pas fait avoir et je t'adresserais même plus la parole.

_ Mais moi non plus, je serais pas entrain de te parler si Jin ne m'avais pas promis une nuit de folie.

_ Ok ! Stop ! On dérive là ! Junno, Kame, on revient avec moi !

Attirant une fois de plus tout le regard à lui, Jin esquissa un sourire même si il avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être une simple poupée gonflable.

_ En gros. Si j'étais pas là, vous ne pourriez pas vous supporter ?

_ On coucherai ensemble sans discuter et sans que ça ne gêne personne.

_ Ok. Kazu ? Question. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que le sexe qui peut t'intéresser ? Parce que si ça existe, je voud…

_ Toi.

_ Pardon ?

_ A ton avis pourquoi tu crois que j'ai mis tant de temps à coucher avec toi au début ? Depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu, tu me fais un effet fou et dès que tu m'as adressé la parole, j'ai eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Je t'aime plus que tout et ça me fait chier de devoir te partager.

Voilà. C'était dit. Jin voulait qu'il parle, il l'avait fait. Kamenashi venait de mettre son cœur à nu pour pouvoir enfin posséder son corps.

Dans l'esprit de Jin tout était à la fois confus et clair. Jolie contradiction. Le problème de leur couple un peu spéciale venait d'être mis à nu. Ils ne voulaient plus le partager. Par contre, toute sa relation avec Kazu venait en quelque sorte de vaciller. Depuis le début, ils s'aimaient l'un l'autre mais avaient été tout les deux trop idiot pour le remarquer. Tout aurait pu être le bonheur depuis déjà pas mal d'années et à la place de ça, ils se prenaient la tête. Mais voilà, à trop attendre, Junno avait réussi à s'accaparer un bout du cœur de Jin.

L'horrible impression d'être revenu au point de départ, au point où il devait choisir, s'insinua en Jin qui commença à paniquer.

A suivre

C'est bientôt le début de mes partiels alors je ne vous promet rien pour la suite.

Merci pour vos encouragements.

Chibi


	14. Chapter 14

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Je l'ai commencé pendant que j'essayais de finir ma 3D et je l'ai fini pendant que je révisais mes partiels (enfin réviser !!). Bonne lecture quand même.

Le compositing vidéo

(Parce que je sais plus comment on fait un physique)

Son regard passa rapidement de Kazuya à Junnosuke, la peur continuant de lui serrer l'estomac.

_ Vous allez quand même pas me demander de choisir ?

_ Tu préfère qu'on te partage ?

_ Ben c'est que…

Il réfléchit un moment. L'un sans l'autre, ils étaient insupportables. Junno était adorable à s'occuper si bien de lui mais seulement parce que Kame ne le faisait pas sinon il serait plus que soûlant à être toujours sur son dos. L'inverse étant aussi vrai, si Junno n'était pas là, il aurait l'impression que Kazuya le déteste, se qui apparemment était loin d'être vrai. C'est avec une moue boudeuse qu'il annonça d'une voie d'enfant gâté.

_ L'un sans l'autre vous êtes nuls !

Les deux autres ouvrirent de grands yeux avant que Kamenashi ne laisse un rire lui échapper. Tournant son regard toujours halluciné vers Kame, Junnosuke chercha à comprendre se qui pouvait bien le faire rire.

C'est toujours en rigolant que Kazuya s'adressa à Jin.

_ Alors tu vas nous dire que tu préfère être tout seul que de choisir.

_ Ben… Pas vraiment mais…

De nouveau le rire de Kamenashi raisonna dans la pièce.

_ Tu ne sais toujours pas réfléchir Bakanashi.

_ Moi j'trouvais que ça marchait bien. C'est vous qui êtes trop difficile.

_ Trop difficile ?

Regardant Junno qui n'avait toujours pas parler, Jin lui fit un petit sourire aguicheur avant de reporter son attention sur Kazu agrandissant son sourire en quelque chose de provocateur.

_ Si je sors qu'avec toi, tu n'auras le droit de voir personne d'autre parce que si tu me trompes, je te castre !

_ Je savais déjà que tes vengeances étaient terribles mais c'est pas avec ça que tu vas me dégoûter de ton corps, chéri.

_ Et je ne couche pas tout les soirs !

Se mordant la lèvre, Kamenashi essaya de détourner son esprit de Jin qui parlait sexe pour se concentrer sur le sens profond de ses paroles.

_ Et alors ?

_ Te connaissant, tu seras en manque et tu regrettera de n'avoir personne d'autre sous la main.

Continuant de se mordiller la lèvre sous le regard pétillant de Jin, Kame commença à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

_ Je vois. Junno chéri ? Tu sais que je t'aime bien finalement ?

_ Et encore une fois tu dis ça, seulement parce que Jin vient de te jeter.

_ Vous êtes durs tout les deux.

Reprenant part à la conversation, Junno secoua doucement la tête devant les réflexions de Kazuya. Si ce dernier ne le prenait pas seulement pour un bouche-trou, il ne se sentirait plus aussi mal dans ce couple.

_ Bien tenté Kazu mais c'est raté.

_ Et pourquoi moi je suis nul sans Kame ?

_ Parce que si Kazu n'était pas là, tu serais toujours sur mon dos et ça me donnerait envie de te tuer.

_ Arrête, t'adore quand Junno s'occupe de toi.

_ Oui mais trop c'est trop. Quand t'es là, faut qu'il s'occupe de toi aussi et il me laisse respirer.

_ En faite Tenshi, c'est toi le plus compliqué de nous trois.

Reprenant sa moue boudeuse qui fit sourire Junno, Jin secoua la tête négativement.

_ C'est vous qui avez commencé à me draguer au départ, faut vous en prendre qu'à vous.

_ T'étais déjà amoureux de moi avant que je vienne te voir la première fois.

_ Mais si t'étais pas venu me voir, y se serais rien passé. On n'aurait pas commencé à sortir ensemble, et on ne serait pas là à discuter.

Soupirant fortement, Kamenashi se rassit plus confortablement sentant que la conversation allait durer encore longtemps avant que Jin ne les libère.

_ Je sais. On peut arrêter de parler de cette soirée ?

_ Tu regrettes ?

A suivre

J'ai quand même réussi à avancer ma fic malgré les partiels. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira bien qu'ils soient entrain de se perdre dans les discutions.

Chibi


	15. Chapter 15

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Il est tard, je suis en vacances et je réponds aux reviews à la fin du chapitre. Bonne lecture quand même et désolé si il manque de mot ou pour les fautes. C'est la fatigue.

Le compositing vidéo

(Parce que je suis enfin en vacances et que je sais plus quoi faire)

Devant la question de Jin, Kamenashi resta sans voie quelques secondes avant de marmonner un ''pas vraiment'' à peine audible. Soupirant une nouvelle fois devant l'attitude plus que déprimante de Kazuya, Jin commença à perdre tout espoir pour leur relation.

_ Tu dis qu'on ne communique pas assez mais d'un autre côté tu ne dis jamais rien.

_ Comme ça ?

_ Dès qu'on te pose une question un peu trop personnelle tu détournes la conversation pour éviter de répondre.

_ C'est faux !

Se relevant dans un mouvement de protestation, Kame oublia encore une fois les menottes qui le reliait à Junnosuke qui ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer sa douleur. Puis, comme si la conversation devenait trop longue pour lui, Junno explosa.

_ Tu ne peux pas dire qu'il a tord. Tu ne dis jamais rien à personne et ça a toujours était comme ça depuis le début. Sinon tu lui aurais avoué bien avant que tu étais amoureux de lui et surtout tu n'aurais pas couché avec toute les personnes que tu croisais.

Restant silencieux encore quelques instants, Kamenashi commença à répondre aux attaques une fois qu'il fut persuader que Junno n'avait plus rien à dire.

_ D'abord je n'ai pas couché avec toutes les personnes que je croisais. Ensuite, c'est pas moi qui laisse de côté tout se qui fait que je suis moi parce que je suis tombé amoureux d'un baka qui enchaîne les conneries. Et pour finir, si je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi, c'est mon problème.

Devant ses deux ex-amants qui se lançaient des regards menaçants, Jin commença à penser que se n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de les faire s'expliquer. Soupirant encore, il sortit de la pièce laissant les deux abrutis se disputer alors qu'il allumait la télé.

Le bruit provenant du salon fit tourner la tête à Junnosuke qui remarqua enfin le départ de Jin. Tirant sur les menottes, il se dirigea vers le salon sans demander son avis à Kame.

_ Tenshi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_ Juste… Rien. Laisse.

_ T'es sûr ?

L'air inquiet de Junno le fit sourire un moment avant qu'il ne tourne de nouveau la tête vers l'écran. Un soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres commençant à inquiéter aussi Kamenashi.

_ Si même toi tu abandonnes…

_ Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous entendre autant faire un trait sur ton ça ou vous allez continuer à essayer de me quitter chacun votre tour.

_ Alors tu nous quittes ?

_ C'est un peu se que vous vouliez, nan ?

Du coin de l'œil il vit Junno baisser les yeux mal à l'aise puis il entendit Kazu soupirer. Essayant de se re-concentrer sur l'émission débile qui passait, Jin fit tout son possible pour se retenir de faire une nouvelle crise sachant pertinemment que ça n'arrangerait rien au problème. Si lui disait quelque chose, aucun des deux ne revenait sur sa décision. S'en était presque frustrant.

_ Je…

Relevant des yeux pleins d'espoirs vers Kazuya, Jin retomba vite dans sa petite déprime alors qu'il voyait Kamenashi tournait vers Junno ajouter :

_ J'ai peut-être un double des clés des menottes chez moi.

Alors même ça il avait réussi à le rater ? Il allait finir par croire qu'il était vraiment un baka. Soupirant une nouvelle, il essaya de retenir ses larmes gardant un air cool avant de sortir les clés de sa poche.

_ C'est ça que vous cherchiez ?

Bizarrement, ce n'est pas de la joie qu'il vit sur les visages de ses ex-amants à ce moment là. La surprise avait pris possession de Junnosuke alors que Kame commençait à laisser place à la colère.

_ Alors tu t'es encore foutu de nous ?

_ Et alors ?

_ Mais bordel ! Tu comprends pas que c'est plus que dévalorisant pour nous ?

_ Si vous ne disputiez pas, je ne serais pas forcé de le faire. Et puis, c'est vous qui vous laissez prendre.

Attrapant la clé avec rage, Kazuya se débarrassa rapidement des menottes avant de quitter l'appartement non sans lancer un regard noir à Jin.

De son côté, Junno qui avait vu qu'il était sur le point de craquer, décida de rester un peu. S'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé, il commença à se mordre la lèvre cherchant le courage de parler mais Jin le fit pour lui.

_ Tu ne pars pas toi ?

_ Tu veux que je m'en aille ?

_ Je sais pas.

_ Tu peux craquer si tu veux.

Un reniflement lui répondit. Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de Junno alors qu'il regardait Jin boudait comme un gamin en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Puis la voie cassée de Jin s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ C'est moi qui ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

_ Nan ! Nan. On est un peu tous coupable.

Ne résistant pas à un Jin en pleure, Junnosuke le rapprocha de lui de façon à le laisser cacher ses larmes dans son cou. Il savait que son amant ne craquait pas souvent et que ça fierté l'empêchait de montrer ses larmes à quelqu'un. Mais il décida quand même de rester.

_ Je… Je sais que c'est pas vraiment le moment mais… Si tu veux bien de moi je… Je veux bien rester. Je ferais des efforts pour te laisser de l'espace si tu veux.

Enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de Junno, les larmes de Jin redoublèrent. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être idiot ses amants. Mais là, il avait besoin de réconfort et Junno se proposait gentiment. Il n'allait pas refuser.

_ Embrasse-moi.

A suivre

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui m'ont encouragée pour mes partiels. Merci merci et encore merci. Ca m'a donné un peu plus de force et de courage de voir que tant de personnes croit en moi rien qu'un peu. Alors encore merci.

Ensuite, je suis désolé pour celle qui ont aussi des concours, partiels, ou autre chose avec ce genre de nom barbare, qui ne peuvent pas réviser à cause de mes publications. Merci de tout abandonner pour ma fic mais pense aussi un peu à tes devoirs, ne ?

Après, je m'excuse pour les chapitres trop courts mais quand je les fais plus long j'ai l'impression de tourner méchamment en rond. Mais je fais des efforts. Cette fois j'ai 2 pages au lieu de 1 et demie.

Pour finir merci de me suivre depuis si longtemps pour celle qui suivent depuis longtemps et pour les nouvelles, j'espère que vous allez continuer à me suivre et je vous en remercie d'avance.

C'est la première fois que je réponds aux reviews. Pff ! Les partiels m'ont vraiment fait souffrir. Faut dire aussi qu'un partiel de 16h vous fait voir la vie différemment.

PS : Oui Sarah, la remarque était pour toi ^.^ !

Chibi


	16. Chapter 16

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : C'est les vacances du coup, ben c'est bizarre mais j'ai moins d'inspiration que pendant les cours.

Le compositing vidéo

(Pour toutes les perverses)

A peine Jin eut-il finit sa phrase que déjà Junnosuke se rapprochait de lui pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Sa langue glissa amoureusement sur les lèvres toujours aussi sucré de Jin avant qu'il approfondisse le baiser. Voyant qu'il n'était pas repoussé, Junno posa ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon avant de le rapprocher de lui. Se séparant de ses lèvres à bout de souffle, Junno commença à allonger Jin sur le canapé, le débarrassant de son T-shirt par la même occasion.

Fermant les yeux, Jin laissa Junno faire se qu'il avait envie. Bien sûr, il aurait pu l'arrêter. Le moindre mouvement aurait pu faire douter son compagnon qui aurait fini par s'éloigner mais il avait besoin de savoir que Junnosuke l'aimait toujours. Voilà que maintenant c'est lui qui commençait à douter de tout.

_ Jin ?

_ Hmm ?

_ Ca va pas ?

Sous la question, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le visage inquiet de Junno. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'appuie sur ses coudes pour aller l'embrasser.

_ Continue.

Les mains de Junnosuke glissèrent hésitantes sur le torse de Jin jusqu'à atteindre la fermeture de son pantalon et de la détacher. Toujours peu sûr de lui, il fit descendre le bas le long des jambes de son amoureux avant de nouveau demander confirmation.

_ Junno, si tu le fais pas je te frappe, c'est clair ?

Un léger rire traversa les lèvres de Junno avant qu'elles ne se posent sur les siennes. Sentir les mains de son amant courir comme ça sur son torse l'avait quelque peu échauffé et bien qu'il se sente un peu mal par rapport à Kame, c'était lui qui été parti, c'était donc ça faute. C'est sur cette dernière pensée que Jin se laissa totalement aller entre les bras de Junno.

Se déshabillant rapidement, Junnosuke débarrassa Jin de son dernier vêtement avant de partir à la découverte de ce torse qu'il connaissait déjà si bien avec ses lèvres. Le premier mouvement qu'esquissa Jin pour lui prouver qu'il en avait aussi envie que lui, fut de prendre l'une de ses mains pour ramener quelqu'un de ses doigts dans sa bouche. Son corps s'échauffa un peu plus devant la vision d'un Jin, le regard planté dans le sien entrain de lécher ses doigts avec gourmandise. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Junno pour retirer ses doigts des lèvres si appétissante de Jin avant de les remplacer par sa bouche. Le baiser se fit passionné alors qu'il commençait doucement à préparer son amant.

Sous l'intrusion, Jin mordit la lèvre de Junno qui ne se sépara pourtant pas de lui. Encore un peu et il allait vraiment manquer d'air mais il ne voulait pas quitter toute la passion et l'amour que Junnosuke mettait dans ce baiser. C'est suffoquant qu'il laissa les lèvres de son amant s'éloigner des siennes alors qu'un deuxième doigts entrait en lui. Ses hanches commencèrent à bouger alors que Junno commençait à lui mordillait la base du cou. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration et pourtant il s'entendit murmurer des ''continu'' plus qu'impatient à Junno.

Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier remplaçant rapidement ses doigts par son sexe dans un gémissement rauque. Les gémissements de son amant se firent plus fort alors qu'il commençait un lent mouvement de va et viens. Assez rapidement, les cris de Jin remplirent la pièce ses doigts commençant à griffer le dos de Junno qui accéléra le mouvement. Voir son amant se tortiller et trembler de plaisir sous lui, lui donnait envie de le dévorer tellement il était sexy. Petit à petit Junno se perdit aussi dans ses propres sensations perdant ainsi tout repère autre que Jin alangui sous lui.

Quelques mouvements plus tard, Jin se libéra entre leurs deux corps dans un cri puissant alors que Junno dû faire encore quelque va et vient avant de le rejoindre.

_ Merci.

_ De rien, Tenshi.

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, serré dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

Après avoir quitter l'appartement de Jin, Kamenashi n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui alors il se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui n'était pas chez lui mais où on ne le foutrait pas à la porte.

Arrivé devant chez Tanaka, Kazuya sonna sans hésiter mais lorsqu'un Tegoshi tout sourire lui ouvrit la porte, il commença à se poser des questions.

_ Je suis chez Koki là ?

_ Oui. Entre.

Il fallu quelque secondes à Kame pour revenir à la réalité et passer la porte.

_ Kame. Qu'est ce qu'y t'amène.

_ Euh… je sais plus.

_ Si c'est pour la même chose que la dernière fois ça va pas être possible.

_ J'avais cru comprendre.

Tegoshi qui les regardait sans comprendre de quoi il parlait commença à bouder dans son coin avant que Tanaka ne l'attire à lui pour lui poser un bisou sonore sur la joue.

_ Tu t'es encore disputé avec eux ?

_ Pff. Ils m'énervent.

_ Est-ce que tu as au moins essayer de les écouter ?

Le sourire de Tanaka s'agrandit alors que Kame répondait à sa question en croissant les bras sur son torse, une moue boudeuse se formant sur son visage. Il avait toujours aimé les gens un peu gamin, il avait un petit quelque chose que les autre n'avait pas. Mais le cœur de Kamenashi n'avait pas vraiment de place pour lui, c'est pour ça qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

A Suivre

Y a pas beaucoup de suspense à la fin de ce chapitre.

Merci pour les encouragements pour mes partiels. Ils sont finis maintenant donc j'ai plus qu'à attendre les résultats mais je suis déjà heureuse d'avoir pu faire mon épreuve de 3D sans paniquer (ou presque) et d'avoir réussi à la finir dans les temps (parce que même si c'était 16h, je vous jure que c'était court !!!).

Sinon je suis censé publier rapidement (c'est ce qu'il se dit) mais j'ai souvent plus d'inspiration et du temps pour écrire quand j'ai des cours. Et je sais que ce que je dis est contradictoire mais c'est tout moi. Pendant les vacances je dors (trop) et donc je trouve pas le temps pour écrire (ou presque pas) et pendant les cours comme j'ai des cours et des devoirs, je suis réveillé donc je trouve du temps. Mais je vais faire tout mon possible pour publier vite.

En tout cas, merci pour vos encouragements et ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir vos pseudo s'afficher aux reviews de chaque chapitre. Merci

Chibi


	17. Chapter 17

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Pendant les vacances on a jamais rien à faire mais on trouve jamais le temps de faire le peu qu'on a à faire. Pourtant je suis pas pressé que mes cours reprenne.

Le compositing vidéo

(Parce que c'est trop tôt pour aller dormir)

La porte d'entrée étant ouverte, il ne pris même pas la peine de frapper. Il avait passé tellement de moments de sa vie ici c'est dernier temps que c'était un peu chez lui. En arrivant dans le salon il poussa soupire de frustration. Se dirigeant vers la chambre, il attrapa la couverture avant de couvrir ses deux amants qui risquaient de prendre froid allongé à poil sur le canapé.

Oh ! Et puis nan ! Il n'allait pas être gentil avec ces deux abrutis qui attendaient qu'il soit parti pour se faire une partie de jambes en l'air. Décidant de les embêter un peu, Kamenashi récupéra les menottes qui traînaient par terre pour les enfiler aux poignets de ses amants avant de glisser les clés dans sa poche.

Une fois son forfait accomplis, il s'installa à côté du canapé allumant la télé pour attendre qu'ils se réveillent. Il repensa alors à se que lui avait dit Koki.

__ Est-ce que tu as au moins essayer de les écouter ?_

__ Nan. Ils disent n'importe quoi !_

__ En parlant de Bakanashi je veux bien, mais je suis sûre que Junno était sérieux. _

__ Pourquoi j'écouterais se que lui as à dire ?_

__ Parce que tu l'aimes un peu._

__ C'est Jin que j'aime. _

__ Parce que tu n'es pas jaloux de Jin peut-être. Quand Junno ne s'occupe que de lui et de ses conneries, ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie qu'il s'occupe un peu de tes humeurs comme il le faisait avant. Parce que avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de Jin, même si il ne t'aimait pas, il faisait attention à toi mais maintenant il ne s'occupe que de Bakanashi. T'es jaloux, avoue-le. _

__ Je suis pas jaloux !_

Après ça, il s'était levé et était parti comme il était venu, sans prévenir. Sur le chemin de l'appartement de Junnosuke, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Ce que disait Koki ne pouvait pas être vrai. Comment il aurait pu être jaloux de Jin ? C'est en remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne chez Junno et alors qu'il pestait contre le fait qu'il soit toujours avec Jin qu'il accepta de réfléchir plus sérieusement aux paroles de Tanaka.

Un mouvement le fit sortir de ses rêveries.

_ C'est quoi ça ?

_ Tu vas réveiller Jin.

_ T'es revenu ?

_ Nan c'est mon fantôme ! Tu fais exprès de poser des questions aussi idiote ?

_ C'est toi qui nous as mis les menottes ?

_ Et tu continue en plus.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que Kame dévisageait Junno qui avait encore un air tout endormie.

Se rendant compte de toute l'attention que lui portait Kazuya, Junnosuke ne pu s'empêcher de casser le silence.

_ J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

_ Je réfléchissais.

_ Tu pourrais réfléchir sans me dévisager, c'est effrayant.

_ Comment je fais pour savoir si je t'aime si je te regarde pas ?

_ Pardon ?

Si voir Kame réfléchir était effrayant, là c'était carrément à hurler d'horreur. Le rire de Kamenashi s'éleva alors que le visage de Junno était bloqué dans une expression de frayeur ultime.

_ C'est ça le problème, nan ?

_ Comment ?

_ Tout les deux, on ne s'aime pas ou on ne le sais pas, c'est pour ça qu'on en veut à l'autre de sortir avec Jin. Mais si on réglait ça, ça s'arrangerait et on arrêterait de le faire souffrir.

_ Et t'a eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça en … seulement 2h ?

_ Koki m'a aidé.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Junno, sourire très vite rejoins par celui de Kame.

_ Tu m'aimes ?

_ Et pourquoi je répondrais en premier ?

_ Tu veux que je le dise d'abord ?

_ Voui.

_ Et c'est moi qui joue l'idiot à longueur de journée. Kame, je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent encore un peu.

_ Maintenant enlève-moi ces menottes.

_ Nian. C'est pour me venger.

_ Te venger de quoi ?

_ C'est moi le plus pervers de nous trois alors pourquoi moi j'ai pas eu le droit de coucher ?

Un mouvement attira l'attention des deux éveillés avant qu'une voie endormie ne réponde à la question de Kazu.

_ T'es parti, c'est ta faute. Bien fait pour toi.

Essayant de se redresser Jin remarqua enfin les menottes à son poignet avant de forcer Junno à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Baillant à décrocher la mâchoire, Jin fit sourire ses deux amants en se frottant les yeux comme un gamin qui a du mal à se réveiller.

_ Sont où les clés.

_ Perdues sûrement. Avec le bordel que c'est chez toi.

_ Très drôle. Qui a foutu le bordel à ton avis ?

_ Vu l'état de la pièce, toi et Junno pendant que vous vous amusiez sans moi.

_ Passe-moi mes fringues alors.

_ Pas envie.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kame avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller voler un baiser à Jin. Devant l'air ahuri de son Tenshi, Junnosuke ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

_ J'ai loupé un épisode ?

A suivre

Désolé pour le chapitre pas très intéressant mais les vacances ça me casse vraiment mon inspiration. Enfin je vais finir par trouver quelque chose à faire (si un jour j'arrive à trouver un travail pour cet été) et mon inspiration reviendra comme avant.

Sinon je vais aller à la Japan expo et comme moi et ma pote on est pas de Paris on y reste les quatre jours donc je n'avancerais aucune de mes fics pendant un certain temps. Surtout que se week-end je rentre chez mes parents donc pas de chapitre non plus. Désolé pour l'attente.

Sinon encore merci pour vos reviews et je ferais de mon mieux pour répondre à vos attentes (c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un lemon dans le chapitre précédent d'ailleurs). J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Chibi


	18. Chapter 18

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Je ne serais pas chez moi pendant un moment. Alors n'attendez pas le chapitre suivant de si tôt. Gomen

Le compositing vidéo

(Parce que je pars en week-end)

Devant ses deux anciens amants qui continuaient à rigoler comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, Jin commença quelque peu à s'énerver.

_ On m'explique ou je me barre ?

Penchant la tête sur le côté, un air interrogateur se peignit sur son visage avant qu'il ne fasse part de ses réflexions à toute la salle.

_ D'ailleurs pourquoi se serait à moi de partir, c'est vous qui êtes chez moi !

Le rire de ses amants s'amplifia, faisant bouder Jin un peu plus. Ce dernier se leva embarquant Junno dans son mouvement avant de récupérer ses affaires au sol. C'est en s'habillant qu'il compris le problème. Si il était toujours attaché à Junnosuke comment enfiler son haut ? Soupirant d'exaspération, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé, fatigué.

_ Bon ! Vous m'expliquez je fatigue là.

Faisant signe à Jin d'attendre qu'il arrive à calmer son fou rire, Junno essaya de reprendre une respiration normale faisant rigoler Kame un peu plus.

_ Si vous mourrez de rire, ne comptez sur moi pour vous ranimer.

_ Arrête… de dire… des conneries… on pourra peut-être se calmer.

_ Pas envie. Puisque vous êtes méchants avec moi, je serais méchant avec vous.

_ Même quand on est gentil, t'es sadique.

Après avoir réussi à calmer son fou rire, Kamenashi était venu s'installer sur les genoux de Jin lançant un regard à Junno qui n'arrivait toujours pas à arrêter de rigoler. Déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Jin, Kame détailla son torse toujours découvert.

_ Dommage que t'es retrouver ton pantalon. T'étais mieux sans.

_ J'avais froid.

_ J'aurais pu te réchauffer.

_ Comment ?

Le fou rire de Junnosuke qui commençait tout juste à se calmer repartit de plus belle.

_ Tu le fais exprès là ! C'est pas possible.

_ De quoi ?

_ De pas comprendre le sous-entendu.

_ Quel sous-entendu ?

Sous la question Kazuya resta totalement figé alors que le rire de Junno s'intensifiait encore.

_ Ben quoi ?

_ …

_ Kazu ?

_ …

_ Sympa ! J'en ai un qui bug et l'autre qui arrive plus à respirer.

Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Jin, alors que Junnosuke commençait à calmer son fou rire. Après quelque minutes d'attente, Junno réussi à se calmer complètement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Jin.

_ Kame ? C'est peut-être temps de revenir parmi nous.

_ Il l'a fait exprès, ne ?

_ J'pense pas. Mais c'est ce qui le rend encore plus chou, nan ?

_ J'suis encore là !

_ Je sais Tenshi mais j'essaye de faire revenir Kame qu'on puisse t'expliquer un jour.

Se callant un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, Jin posa ses mains sur les hanches de Kazuya attendant que l'un ou l'autre se décide à lui raconter.

_ Mais quand même, il y a pas de sous-entendu plus simple que celui-là.

_ C'est vrai mais on parle de Bakanashi là !

_ Et c'est lui qui a une réputation de dragueur ?

_ J'suis toujours là !

Détournant son regard de celui de Junnosuke, Kamenashi commença à dévisager Jin.

_ Pour une fois qu'on se dispute pas, tu devrais être content.

_ Il suffit qu'on se sépare pour que vous arriviez à vous entendre ?

_ Je t'aime.

_ Oui mais ça c'est pas nouveau.

_ C'est pas à toi que je parlais.

_ He ?

Devant l'air perdu de son Tenshi, Junno ne pu s'empêcher de recommencer à rire avant de l'embrasser pour le faire revenir à la réalité.

_ Je vais t'expliquer.

A suivre

Je sais que le chapitre est court mais si j'avais rien publié avant de partir pour la japan expo vous m'en auriez voulu, nan ? Juste un peu.

Bon, il ne se passe pas grand-chose d'intéressant mais l'histoire avance un peu quand même, ou je me suis totalement planté et je ferais mieux de raccrocher ma plume…

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews.

Chibi


	19. Chapter 19

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Voilà enfin la suite et désolé pour le temps qu'elle a mis à sortir. Si vous avez des plaintes n'hésité pas. Et désolé pour les fautes j'avais la flemme de relire ce soir. Mais je le ferais et je reposterais un chapitre sans les fautes de frappe ou les mots qui manque (enfin si y en a !!).

Le compositing vidéo

(Parce que je veux pas rentrer)

Le sourire de Junno se fit un peu plus protecteur alors qu'il regardait Jin attendre avec impatience qu'on lui explique se qu'il avait manqué. De son côté, Kame continuait de rigoler attendant de savoir comment Junnosuke allait bien pouvoir exposer ça pour que leurs Bakanashi comprenne.

_ Kame et moi, on sait rendu compte qu'on se disputaient tout le temps parce qu'on était jaloux l'un de l'autre.

_ Ca moi aussi j'aurais pu le dire.

_ Tu me laisses finir ?

Un moue boudeuse apparue sur le visage de Jin faisant sourire Junno un peu plus alors que Kazuya ne pouvait s'empêcher de déposer un bisou sur sa joue.

_ Bon. On a aussi fini par comprendre qu'on était jaloux de toi d'avoir toute l'attention de l'autre.

_ Donc t'es amoureux de Kazu ?

_ Et j'aime Junno.

_ Enfin !

Deux regards surpris répondirent à l'exclamation de Jin.

_ Comment ça ''enfin'' ?

_ Ben vous n'auriez jamais accepté l'idée d'un couple à trois si vous n'étiez pas un temps soit peu amoureux des deux autres personnes avec qui vous alliez sortir.

_ En gros, tu savais mais t'as rien fait.

_ Et qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire ?

Jetant un regard interrogateur à Kamenashi, Junno chercha quelque chose à reprocher à Jin. C'est en entendant Kame soupirer qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait rien contre leur Bakanashi.

_ Alors c'est arrangé ?

_ On va dire ça comme ça.

_ Donc tu peux me donner les clés des menottes.

_ Tu perds pas le nord toi.

_ C'est pas que je t'aime pas, Junno mais passer toute ma vie accrocher à toi, j'suis pas sur de pouvoir et les fan n'aimerais.

Soudain, Kazuya se releva quittant les genoux de Jin. Surpris, ce dernier détourna son regard de Junnosuke pour interroger Kame.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Kazu avant qu'il n'éclate d'un rire nerveux. Ses mains continuaient de fouiller dans ses poches alors qu'il refusait de lever les yeux vers ses amants. Mais Jin ne pu s'empêcher de sentir le problème se qui le força à reposer sa question.

_ Kazu ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

De nouveau le rire nerveux de Kamenashi s'éleva dans la pièce commençant à stresser Junnosuke alors que Jin commençait à sentir l'embrouille. En réalité, c'était gros comme une maison et pas une petite.

_ Kazu, pitié ! Dis-moi qu'il n'y a que moi capable de faire une chose aussi débile !

Comme aucun son ne traversa les lèvres de Kazu, Junno tourna son regard vers Jin pour le voir rejeter la tête en arrière de désespoir.

_ Kazuuuuuu !

_ Elles doivent pas être loin. Elles étaient dans ma poche.

_ Kazuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

_ Je vais les trouver.

_ Trouver quoi ?

Jin répondit à la question par un reniflement et une nouvelle lamentation envers le plus jeune pendant que celui-ci commençait à scruter le sol intensément.

_ Aide-moi à la chercher au lieu de te plaindre, ça ira plus vite.

_ Pas envie.

_ Sale gosse ! Junno pitié !

_ Si je savais se que doit t'aider à chercher, peut-être que je pourrais t'aider.

Mais une nouvelle fois il ne reçut d'autre réponse que le rire nerveux de Kame et un soupire de la part de Jin. Puis finalement, Jin lâcha la bombe.

_ Il a perdu les clés des menottes.

_ Héééé ! C'est pas vrai ??

_ Non, voyons ! Il est entrain de chercher une petite fée.

_ Kameee ! T'as pas fait ça ??

De nouveau le rire nerveux de Kame lui répondit alors qu'il se laissait tomber en arrière sur le canapé. Après un soupire de sa part, Junno se décida à aider Kame, forçant ainsi Jin à s'y mettre aussi.

Après une très longue demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, Jin s'étala sur Junno.

_ En ai marre !

_ Continue à chercher Tenshi.

_ Veux pas ! On ne connaît pas quelqu'un qui peut craquer une serrure ?

_ Au faite ? Kame t'avais pas dis que t'avais un double chez toi ?

De nouveau le rire nerveux de Kamenashi s'éleva dans la pièce. En réalité, il avait cherché en rentrant chez lui au cas où Jin lui referait un coup pareil mais n'avait rien trouvé. A moins qu'il l'est oublié chez Tanaka il y a fort longtemps. Les deux autres garçons dans la pièce purent pratiquement voire l'ampoule s'allumer au dessus de la tête de Kazuya avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur le téléphone.

_ _Moshi mosh !_

_ Koki. Kame Desu.

_ _Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_ Je pourrais te poser une question ?

_ _Vas-y._

_ Tu te rappelle la fois ou je t'avais attaché au lit pour te faire…

_ Kazuuu pitié !

_ Enfin bref…

_ _Oui. Mais qu'est ce que ça viens faire là ? Tu t'es pas réconcilier avec Jin et Junno ?_

_ Si si. Tout va bien.

_ Ouais c'est sûr ! Ca va super bien.

_ _Jin a pas l'air très content._

_ J'ai… Comment dire.

_ Passe-moi ça ou on est encore là demain. Tanaka ?

_ _Jin ?_

_ Les clés des menottes est-ce qu'elle serait chez toi parce que Kazu à perdu celle qui était chez moi !

_ _Je vous les apporte tout de suite et je veux rien savoir !_

Une fois le téléphone raccrocher, Jin tira Junno jusqu'au canapé avant de s'y étaler.

_ C'était pas si compliqué ! Y a plus qu'à attendre.

A suivre ?

Je me disais que ça ferais une jolie fin comme ça. Pour le reste je pourrais laisser faire votre imagination. Ou vous préféré que je continue…

Enfin bon. Merci de me suivre et pour toutes vos reviews et aussi d'avoir attendu la suite si longtemps. Désolé pour le chapitre court alors que ça fait plus de deux mois que j'ai rien publié.

Chibi


	20. Chapter 20

Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Le compositing vidéo

Parring : Akamejunno

Note : Apparemment penser à la rentré me rend mon inspiration. Je vous raconte même pas ce que se sera quand je serai vraiment rentrée. Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews (passé et futur)

Le compositing vidéo

(Contre les fins sans fin [vous comprendrez à la fin])

Le silence régnait dans la pièce seulement coupée par le tic tac de l'horloge que Jin n'avait pas chez lui. Mais après quelques secondes sans tic tac à regarder Jin et Junno attaché l'un à l'autre sur le canapé, les idées de Kame qui s'ennuyait un tout petit peu, partirent très vite vers d'autres horizons.

_ Et on fait quoi en attendant ?

Lançant un regard amusé à Kamenashi, Junnosuke lui fit comprendre que l'allusion était claire. Mais il oubliait qu'à côté de lui se tenait l'un, si ce n'est le plus sexy des johnny's qui ne comprenait rien à ce genre d'allusion. C'est donc presque sans surprise qu'il entendit Jin dire.

_ On peut se regarder un film.

Par contre, Kazuya n'en revenait toujours pas alors sa main partit une nouvelle fois à la rencontre de son front sous le regard interrogateur de Jin.

_ Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ?

_ Tu devrais savoir que quand c'est Kame qui parle, il y a une allusion perverse dedans.

_ Mais si je pars comme ça je vais croire qu'il y en a une même quand il n'y en a pas.

_ Mais là, il y en avait une. J'ai pas l'intention de vous regarder tout les deux attachés et incapable de m'échapper sans rien faire.

Tout en disant ça, Kamenashi c'était approché de ses deux amants avant de poser ses mains sur un de leurs genou. Poussant un soupire, Jin s'affala un peu plus sur le canapé. Y perdait pas le nord lui, tiens.

_ Et comme ça quand Koki arrivera il nous trouvera nu sur le canapé entrain de faire des trucs pas net, il sera super heureux d'être venu nous aider.

_ T'as une chambre si tu ne veux vraiment pas qu'il nous trouve sur le canapé.

_ J'ai la flemme.

Le rire de Junno retentit dans la pièce alors Kame grimpait pour la nième fois de la journée sur les genoux Jin attrapant son cou entre ses bras. Déposant un petit bisous sur ses lèvres, Kazuya lui fit une moue boudeuse histoire d'arriver à le convaincre mais voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, il décida de le chauffer un peu plus à sa façon.

Alors que le bassin de Kamenashi se mouvait contre celui de Jin pour réussir à le faire craquer, Junno regardait la scène un peu mort de rire. Faut dire qu'un Jin qui faisait tout pour faire croire à Kazuya qu'il en avait envie une seule secondes, alors que lui comme Junno savait très bien que leur cadet allumait les gens comme personne, c'était plus que drôle. Puis Kame attrapa le visage de Jin entre ses mains avant de le tourner vers lui afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Les mains de Jin se glissèrent sous le T-shirt de Kazu alors que ce dernier faisait signe à Junno de se rapprocher si il en voulait aussi. Mais alors qu'il se collait au dos de Kame pour ressentir sa chaleur, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

_ Jin ? Kame ? Vous êtes là ?

_ Nan ! Va-t-en !

_ Mais ça va pas t'es fou ? On l'attend depuis une demi-heure ! On est dans le salon Tanaka !

En entrant dans le salon, Koki tomba sur le regard tueur de Kame et sur un Junno qui retournait s'asseoir doucement sur le canapé.

_ Je dérange peut-être ?

_ J'venais juste de réussir à le convaincre de se laisser faire.

_ T'aurais préféré que je ne vienne pas ?

_ Oui !

_ Nan ! J'veux pas passer ma vie attacher à Junno !

_ De toute façon, j'suis pas sûr que les fans apprécient.

S'appuyant sur le dossier du canapé, Koki passa les clés à Junno pour qu'il s'attaque aux menottes qui lui enserraient le poignet. Une fois le sien détacher il s'attaqua à celui que Jin lui tendait depuis qu'il avait les clés en main.

_ Maintenant, on va parler du prix.

_ Du prix ?

_ Je viens de vous sauvez la vie nan ? Ca se paye.

_ Junno remet ça à sa place. Y a pas moyen qu'on te paye pour ça.

Mais alors que Kamenashi prononçait ses paroles, Jin commençait à cacher ses mains enfin libres derrière son dos faisant rigoler Junnosuke sous la manoeuvre.

_ Je trouve quand même que je suis trop gentil avec toi. D'abord, TU me trompes, ensuite, je sauve TES fesses de la colère de TES deux amants parce que TU as perdu la clé des menottes que TU leurs as passé.

_ C'est vrai que dis comme ça, c'est vraiment tout ta faute.

_ La ferme Bakanashi !

Dans un élan de maturité, Jin tira la langue à son amant toujours sur ses genoux. De son côté, n'ayant strictement rien à foutre de la conversation qui se déroulait dans la pièce, Junno se rapprocha de Jin pour commencer à l'embrasser dans le cou.

_ Junno si tu pouvais éviter de le déconcentrer.

_ Quand y parle tu t'énerve, quand il est pas concentré tu t'énerve, t'es vraiment pas dans un bon journée mon chéri.

_ Mon chéri ? Passons. Qu'est ce que tu veux Koki ?

Le sourire de Tanaka s'agrandit alors qu'il commençait à voir son bonheur apparaître.

_ Je voudrais que tu me file ses menottes pour une soirée pendant laquelle vous vous occuperez de détourner l'attention du reste des NewS.

_ Des problèmes pour éloigner le petit dernier du troupeau ?

_ On peut dire ça comme ça. Alors ?

Cherchant confirmation auprès de ses amants, Kame laissa son regard errer entre les deux sans pour autant trouver de réponses. Après quelques secondes de silence, la voie salvatrice de Jin s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Occupé Koyama et Shige se sera pas trop compliqué. Yamapi je peux m'en occupé mais Ryo et Massu sont le vrai problème.

_ Mais Ryo ne sort pas avec Yamapi ?

_ Si mais quand il s'agit de Tegoshi même Yamapi n'a aucun pouvoir sur Ryo.

_ Et pour Massu ?

_ Je crois me souvenir qu'il sortait avec un membre des Arashi mais la suite est un peu floue.

_ Bakanashi évite de reparler de cette soirée.

_ Je sais mais j'ai peut-être une idée.

Au vu du sourire qui se dessinait doucement sur le visage de Jin, les trois personnes présentent dans la pièce frissonnèrent.

_ Peut-être que se sera un jeux d'enfant finalement.

Fin.

Vous inquiété pas je vais écrire la suite mais comme elle ne concernera plus que les KAT-TUN je pense que je vais faire une nouvelle saison. Donc c'est comme si c'était pas la fin mais c'est plus pour moi que pour vous. Sinon ça va me bloquer. Je pense que j'appellerais ça ''Le montage vidéo''. Alors attendez le avec impatience comme si c'était juste un chapitre suivant.

Chibi


End file.
